


winter

by caprileo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: chrom and robin wake up to hear lissa's screams, but their panic quickly turns into glee.





	winter

 

Milky rays of sunlight streamed through the window as Robin pulled the blankets up around her.  _Just a few more minutes,_ she thought as she lay snuggled under the warm covers, Chrom's familiar scent on her pillow. He was still fast asleep next to her, the soft sound of his breath gently lulling Robin back to sleep. Robin was almost asleep again when she realized: Chrom wasn't supposed to be here. As he informed her the other day, Chrom was supposed to be at an early morning meeting long before Robin usually woke up. She awoke with a jolt and sat up quickly in bed.

"Wait, what time is it?" Robin said frantically.

"Mmph?" Chrom replied, still half-asleep.

"You were supposed to be at a meeting!" Robin cried, putting a hand on Chrom's shoulder and shaking him awake. Chrom blinked at the rays of bright sunlight before a look of dawning realization crossed his face.

"Gods, it's so late!" he exclaimed as the two scrambled out of bed.

"Why didn't Frederick wake us up?" cried Robin, fumbling with her boots. Chrom walked over to the doorway and paused for a moment.

"Speaking of Frederick," he remarked, poking his head outside the doorframe. "Where is he? It's strange I have more than a few minutes without him following me like a shadow." Robin quickly threw on her coat and tilted her head slightly, puzzled.

"That  _is_ strange..." she murmured. Just then, a bloodcurdling scream sounded from the courtyard outside the castle walls.

"Lissa," Chrom and Robin both said in unison, their blood turning cold. The two half-stumbled out of their room and sprinted down the hall towards the double doors that led to the courtyard. Panic rose inside Chrom as he noticed that the castle was almost completely deserted. As they approached the door, Chrom and Robin could hear more screeches coming from outside. Then Lissa's pained scream again. Chrom burst through the doors, frantically searching for his sister.

"Lissa, hang on! I'm coming-" he said, but trailed off. Robin rushed up beside him, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The feeling quickly melted away as she realized what was in front of her.

Lissa shrieked again as she dodged a snowball. 

"Oh, that's it!" she cried gleefully, scooping up a handful of snow in her mittens and hurling it at Gaius, who was hiding behind a tall snowball. Lissa's head swiveled towards the door.

"Oh! It's about time you joined us!" she laughed playfully just as a snowball whizzed past her head. She gasped indignantly.

"Ricken!" she cried. "No wind magic! That's cheating!"

"You never said I couldn't," Ricken replied from across the courtyard. Behind him, Sully and Frederick were pummeling each other with hard-packed snowballs. "Besides, Robin can use magic to make snowballs float in the air and there's no rule against that!"

"There is now!" cried Lissa. Robin smirked and tossed her snowball into the air. "Robin, don't you dare! If you throw that at me I'll put a frog inside your cloak!" 

"Don't listen to her," Chrom whispered to Robin. "It's about time little sis gets a taste of her own medicine." 

"I can hear you!" Lissa shrieked, diving behind a tall snowbank as Robin chased after her. Chrom smiled briefly, then ducked, barely dodging a snowball that whizzed over his head. He looked up to see Lucina flashing him a playful smirk. 

"Luci, let me show you how it's done!" Chrom cried gleefully as he raced towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in a while that I've posted anything! hope you liked this cute winter fluff  
> (*^ω^)


End file.
